Gas turbine engines for aircraft include an engine, which drives a fan. The fan includes a number of radially extending fan blades mounted on a fan rotor enclosed by a fan casing. A fan track liner may be included within the casing around and adjacent the tips of the fan blades. The fan track liner can include panels which are designed to be cut or rubbed away by the blade tips.